


This Body Will Be The Death of Me.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: (Y/N) is Ivar's plus size slave, and Ivar has a thing for her body. He decides to make a deal with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by darkhairedmermaid on tumblr. Enjoy

You have been a slave to the Lothbrok royal family since you were a young girl, your mother gave birth to you while being their slave. When your mother had given birth to you, she had died during. The Queen had decided that when you were to reach the age where you can speak and understand and work, you would become their slave. At first you thought you would be a general slave for them, but in reality Queen Aslaug had given you to her son Ivar. Thus meaning since you were young you have followed the Prince around doing whatever he might need. You do not see an issue with this, the only problem is; Ivar often jokes about your body. Even though slaves are not given much food, your body is still curvy and soft. Ivar uses this when he is angry, let it be at you or someone else that made him angry.  
At the moment you are gathering clothing for the youngest prince, before waking him. Moving over towards the sleeping Ivar, you gently lay the clothes on the bed, and placed your hand on his arm. You lightly shake him, after a while you realize that he will not wake to that.  
Squatting down, you began to quietly speak. “Prince-” his face scrunches for a moment, “Prince, it is time for you to wake.”  
You begin to shake him again, once you hand lands on his arm again he opens his eyes. Quickly you draw your hand away, and stand up. As you move away from his head, towards the clothing, Ivar pushes himself to sit up.   
“Would you like for me to help you get dressed or would you like to do it alone, MY Prince?”   
Ivar is rather complicated, some days he does not want your help getting dressed, others he wants you to help him. You have learned to ask him before try to help him, or just leaving.   
Glancing up you see Ivar staring at you rather intensely, causing you to look back down. You are waiting for him to decide if he wanted to let you help or not, trying to ignore his stare.   
“Get over here and get me dressed.”  
Hearing him speak, you walk back towards him and wait for him to move his body. Once in a easy spot that you can change his clothing, you reach to pull his night tunic over his head. You remember the first few times helping him change, you were always a blushing mess. At this point you are used to seeing his naked form, so now it does not fluster you.   
Grabbing the other tunic, you pull it over his head and let him push his arms through. You reach to tie that laces, as you grasp the strings you feel Ivar trail his hand down the side of your body. For a moment you freeze, unsure of what he is doing or intends to do. Swallowing your sliver of fear, you finish tying the laces. Grabbing the trousers he wears to bed, you gently pull them down and off his body. Folding them you place them with his bed tunic, and grabbing the other pair.   
The first time you have changed Ivar’s trousers, you had stared at his legs. That did not end well, Ivar lets your see his legs and to touch them, but you must not stare. He becomes angry if you stare at them longer than you should, with results in you being punished.  
Squatting down, you line his feet up with the trouser holes and pull them up. As you get closer to his hips, Ivar pushes his lower half up. You the clothing piece over his ass, this causing you two to be rather close. You are not sure if you actually heard it or not, but it sounded as if Ivar had taken a whiff of your hair. Moving away, you quickly glance at his face, seeing his eyes are a few shades darker.   
Looking away, you reach down to tie his trouser laces, trying to avoid touching his crotch. After you finish his trousers you stand up and walk towards his dresser. Grabbing the brush, you walk back over to him and stand in front.   
“Would you like for me to brush your hair or would like to do it on your own, My Prince?”  
It does not take him long to respond, “brush it for me.”  
Stepping closer towards him, you gently bring the brush down and into his hair. You continue to brush his hair, which even for the short-ish length it is, it gets knotted easily. As you keep brushing his hair, you feel Ivar’s warm breath blowing on the top of your breast and the base of your neck. This does not bother you, it is when you feel one of his hands trail up your dress skirt. Your hands slightly shake, as you keep brushing. His hair is done, but part of you wants to keep brushing so you can keep feeling his touch, but you also wanted to move away in fear of what he is going to do.  
Stepping away from him, you walk towards the dresser again to place it back in its place. You walk towards the door before turning back to him, keeping your head down.  
“Is there anything else you would like me to help you with?”   
“I would like to have a pair of shoes on.”  
Your face becomes warm when you realize you forgot about his shoes. You walk to the stool beside the door. Bending down to grab a pair of his shoes, Ivar growls quietly, something you did not hear. Walking over towards him once more, you kneel down and place his shoes on. You make sure they are tight and stand back up, before walking towards the door again.  
“Anything else, Sir?”   
“No. Leave me, and tell my brother Ubbe to come here.”   
You bow and leave the room, heading towards the grand hall where you had last seen Prince Ubbe. As you round the corner, you see Ubbe speaking with Sigurd and Hvitserk. Walking over to the three men, you tip your head down.  
“I am sorry for the interruption, Princes.” You turn towards Ubbe. “Ivar requested your presence, Prince Ubbe.”   
After you tell him his brother’s request, you head off to grab a clothing basket. Grabbing the basket, you walk towards Ivar’s room again. You hope that the two brothers were done talking and you can grab Ivar’s dirty clothing. As you reach the door, you hear talking. You were going to walk away as it is rude to eavesdrop on a conversation, but also if someone was to see you listening in you would be punished. But you hear Ubbe say your name, which caused you to think they saw you, but when you turn away they are not there.   
“Yes. (Y/N).”  
“Have you tried to speak to her about this?”  
“Not completely.”  
“And what does ‘not completely’ mean?”   
“I did not say with words that I am aroused by her body. But today-” Ivar sighs, “I could not keep my hands off her. When she was close to me I kept touching her, her waist, her thighs, anything I could.”  
You hear Ubbe hum, before he speaks again. “Maybe actually tell her, and she might agree.”  
Ivar growls. “You and I both know she will not agree, not after what your little wife told everyone.”  
“It was not right of Margereth to do that, but you must get over it. Besides if she says no, tell her it is an order for she is your slave.”  
“Oh what a grand idea, Brother. Make her even more terrified of me.”   
Deciding that you really wanna get his clothes that way you can be away from here for a while, you knock on the door. The two stop talking and Ivar calls out to you, asking who it is.  
“(Y/N), My Prince. I am here to collect you dirty clothing.”   
There is quiet whispers on the other side, and you just wait patiently for them to allow you in. After a few moments Ivar calls for you to come in, to which you open the door. Ubbe is in a stool in front of Ivar, and Ivar in the spot you had left him. You tip your head before going to where you place his dirty clothing, and kneel to pick it all up. While you are doing this, the two brothers begin to talk quietly. Once you have the basket full, you stand and walk towards the door. As you lay your hand on the door, Ubbe speaks to you.  
“(Y/N), where will you be cleaning his clothing?”  
“By the small pond out back, Prince Ubbe.”  
He thanks you and you leave the room, closing the door behind you. You let out a breath and walk towards the back door of the building to go to the pond. Back in the room, Ivar and Ubbe are talking again.   
“Give it a bit and go down to talk with her.”   
“Fine, but if we come back and she is even more scared of me, it is all your fault.”  
Ubbe laughs and claps Ivar on the shoulder as he stands up. “Sure, Brother.”  
Once Ubbe leaves, Ivar pushes himself off the bed and to the ground. He then heads towards his door, which Ubbe kindly left open. As he reaches the door frame, he looks down the hall before heading towards the back door. As he opens the door, he crawls outside and looks for you. He spots you on your knees cleaning his clothing at the moment, he stops to just watch. Watching you rise on your knees to dip the clothing in the water, then lean back down to wring it out. The movements you are doing give Ivar not so innocent ideas.   
Ivar decides that he should get the rejection over quickly, so he crawls over towards you. You glance behind you when you hear the shuffling of his body being dragged. Quickly you look back at your task, as the conversation from earlier goes back through your head. But you know that you must speak to him, for you do not want to make him angry.  
“Is there something you need, My Prince?”  
He takes a moment to respond. “I wish to speak with you.”  
You stop what you are doing and turns towards him. “Is something wrong?”  
“Not completely. I need to ask you something.”  
You look at him waiting for him to speak, already knowing what he is going to ask.  
“I want to make a deal with you. You warm my bed when I see fit, and I will not push you around as much.”  
This whole thing was confusing, he often jokes about you body, yet here he is wanting to sleep with you.   
“May I ask you a question, My Prince?”  
Ivar nods and looks at you, a small glint of regret in his eyes.  
“Why ask me to warm your bed if you often talk ill of my body? It does not make sense to me, My Prince.”  
Ivar sighs, “I am sure by now you can tell, I do not express my emotions easily, that is if it anything other than anger.” He gives a little humorless laugh. “You see, (Y/N), it is that your body; all the curves, all the soft edges, it all drives me mad.”  
Your face becomes warm when he spoke of you body, yet you are still confused.   
Ivar speaks again before you could speak, “I had joked of you body, in order to distract my mind from my arousal. It is idiotic, I know, but I did not know what to do. Now I k-”  
You cut Ivar off, knowing he is about to spill the ‘I understand if you do not want to but’. “I will do it, My Prince.”  
Ivar stares at you shocked for a moment, before nodding. “You will warm my bed when you come to get me prepared for bed tonight.”  
After he finished speaking, Ivar crawled back to the door and inside. You take a deep breath before working on his clothing again. As you work, your mind wanders; how will tonight go, can he even have sex as you remember what Margereth had told you. While you are finishing up, Ivar is in the grand hall thinking of tonight. Now, Ivar would not say it out loud, but he is shocked that you had agreed to his deal. Even if you would not really call it a deal. Ivar is thinking about how he is going to finally see your naked form, something he has been dying to see.   
A hand clasps on his shoulder, causing Ivar to slightly flinch. Ubbe sits down beside him, and smirks.   
“How did it go, Brother?”   
“She agreed to it.”  
Ubbe laughs, “I told you she would, or did you have to threaten the poor girl.”  
Ivar glares at his older brother, “No, I did not threaten her. She asked a few questions and then agreed. That is all you are getting.”  
Ubbe shrugs and begins to speak with his other brothers, leaving Ivar to his thoughts again.  
Soon supper had came, and you are standing off to the side, waiting for someone to need your assistance. The whole time Ubbe is smirking at you and would wink at you if you two lock eyes, to which you shake your head. Near the end of dinner, Ubbe wants you to pour him some more mead. Ivar has already went to his room, told everyone he was feeling ill. As you come to Ubbe’s side and begin to pour his mead, he leans close and whispers to you.   
“Have fun tonight,” You glare at him, “also try not to be loud.”   
You walk away from him, and set the mead jug down on the side table again. Another slave comes from the hall with all the sleeping chambers, she goes to stop in front of you.  
“Prince Ivar requires your assistance. I will take over for you here, Ma’am.”  
Thanking her, you make your way to Ivar’s sleeping chamber. As you head to the room, your legs begin to feel weak and your mind races. Reaching the door, you knock waiting for Ivar to call you in. He calls out asking who it is, and you respond. Once he hears you say your name he tells you to come inside. Walking inside, you see Ivar sitting on his bed. You close the door behind you, and walk over to Ivar’s bed. As you get closer, Ivar pulls you closer to him.  
Ivar does not even speak, before he presses his lips your jaw. He could feel how tense you are, for he mumbles against your jaw.  
“If you do not want this then leave now, but if you do then relax.”  
You release a shuddering breath, and your body slowly relaxes as Ivar keeps pressing kisses on your jaw. Ivar lowers his lips down to your neck, pressing kisses in some places, sucking in others. He moves away from your neck, and looks up into your eyes.   
“Get on the bed with me.” Ivar moves his body to where he is leaning against the bed back.  
You pick your dress skirt up slightly and move to sit on the bed in front of him. As soon as your bum hits the bed, Ivar reaches out and pulls you onto his lap. He allows you to adjust yourself, straddling his lap. Ivar places his hands on your waist, and leans his head close to you. He moves one of his hands to your hair and presses his lips against your. You two sigh against each other’s lips and the kiss grows rather passionate. He pulls away, and places his lips on your neck again, leaving small little love bites every now and then.   
As Ivar’s lips reach the top of your breast, he lifts his head up to untie the laces and pulls the untied area. The opening becomes wider, giving Ivar a clear view of your cleavage. He lowers his head and presses open mouthed kisses all over, biting down in some areas. You lean back, placing your hands down on the bed and sigh blissfully. Closing your eyes, you just enjoy Ivar’s hands roaming your body as he kisses your chest.   
Suddenly you feel Ivar pushing you off him, causing you to open your eyes and look at him. Once you are not on his lap anymore, Ivar continues to push you onto your back. He then adjusts himself till he is over top of you, keeping his weight off of you. After you two stare at one another for a bit, Ivar reaches down to push the skirt of your dress up. His hands push the dress up to your waist, slightly sitting up you help him remove your dress completely. The dress lands on the floor beside the bed with a soft thud, and before it even reached the floor Ivar’s hands were on your bare skin.  
Goosebumps rise up as his fingertips glide over your jaw, and down your neck. Ivar continues to trace your body with his fingers, moving from your neck down to the swell of your breast. But once he reaches your breast he stops his movements, and softly grabs your breast. Pushing himself lower, Ivar stops right in front of your chest.   
His thumb rubs one of your nipples and he lowers his head to your other nipple. “So beautiful,” he takes the other nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. “So soft.”  
You whine quietly as his starts to suck, his other finger pinching down on the other. He then switches his mouth and hand, giving each nipple the treatment the other had received. The whole time he is giving your chest his attention, you were rubbing your thighs together. Trying to create some type of friction on your vagina, trying get all the sexual tension off your body. Ivar starts to move away from your breast, heading towards your stomach.  
As his mouth trails down your stomach, he places light kisses randomly. He brings his hands up to your stomach as well, softly grabbing your stomach rolls. As he grasps a good chunk, Ivar moans loudly against your stomach.  
“Praise Freya, this body will be the death of me.”  
You bite your lip and tip your head back as he continues to show his appreciation of your body. Ivar keeps moving down your body, after appreciating your stomach, he moves his body lower. His face is level with your cunt, you can feel his breath hit your lips causing you to shudder. To your disappointment, Ivar turns his head and presses his lips to the inside of your thigh. For a few moments, Ivar kisses and bites at your left thigh. He then switches to your right thigh, kissing and biting like he did the right.   
The desire for him was reaching the point of you needing him now. You tip your head back up and look down at him.  
“Please..”  
His eyes snap up to lock with yours. “What is it you want?”   
“For you to touch me.”  
“Touch you where?” He moves his hand over your thigh, “Here?” You shake your head no, he then moves his hand up to your waist. “What about here?” Again you shake your head.  
Suddenly he touches your clit with his thumb, causing you to gasp. Ivar chuckles before touching your clit again.  
“Is this where you want me to touch you?”   
You nod your head, and close your eyes as he touches you again. All he does for a while is touch your clit, he seemed to like your response when he takes two fingers and rolls the bud between them. Suddenly you feel something wet on your clit, causing your hips to jump up. Ivar places his hand on your waist, holding you down. His tongue flicks against your clit, making you moan his name quietly.   
He makes you moan loudly when he places his mouth over your clit and sucks. Not being able to control yourself, you place your hand in his hair and tug lightly. Ivar looks up at you through his lashes, taking in the site of the bump that is your stomach and your breast that are being pressed upward. He moans against your clit, as he watches your hand come up and play with your breast.   
As Ivar sucks at your clit, he brings a finger to your opening. Feeling the finger getting pushed inside you, makes you sigh blissfully. He starts to finger you slowly, as he presses another finger inside. With both of the finger inside you, Ivar starts to move his hand faster. Ivar is loving the way your body is reacting to his touches, the way you arch your back. You gasp as you feel one of his fingers press against your anus, only applying slight pressure. Ivar feels your pussy walls contract against his finger, he applies more pressure to his finger against your anus. You moan at the slight burn you feel as your hole stretches against the finger.  
Ivar gives your clit one more hard suck before he pulls away, he also removes his fingers from you. You whine at the loss of pleasure, causing Ivar to chuckle at you. He pushes himself up and he pulls his tunic off. Licking your lips, you sit up and place your hands on his hips, slowly sliding them up his torso. When your hands reach his pects, Ivar lifts your face up to look at him. He leans down and places his lips on your as you continue to worship his upper body. You then move your hands lower, and start to untie his trouser laces. Once they are untied, you begin to lower them.   
Ivar leans back, and you help him flatten his legs out. Once they are flatten completely, you pull his trouser all the away off. You toss the trousers off the bed and lean down to touch his penis. Before you can do that, he stops you, and pulls you over his lap.  
“We can do that next time, I can not handle it anymore.”   
Ivar spits into his hand and rubs it over his cock, biting his lip as he does. After he coats his cock, he brings his hand to your cunt again and rubs his hand over it. You give a small whine as the pads of his fingers rub your sensitive clit. He removes his hand in you, and grabs his cock once more. His other hand is holding your head, making it so you can not look away from him.   
“Lower yourself, slowly.” After he speaks, he presses his lips to your chin.  
Ivar nudges your cunt lips with his tip, and you lower your body on him. You bite your lip as you feel his rather girthy cock stretches you slightly. Ivar had moved his hand to your hip, squeezing tightly. Once he is completely sheathed inside you, both of you close your eyes. You feel full, you can also feel his pubes brush against your sensitive clit. Ivar feels you contacting against him, plus your warmth adds to his pleasure.   
You bite your lip as you rise up slightly, only to drop back down. Setting a pace, you continue to move your body over his cock. The whole time, Ivar is moving his hands all over you. As your moans begin to grow louder and more frequent, Ivar pulls your face close to his. This changes the position slightly, causing your ass to push up a bit.   
As you are staring into Ivar's eyes, he snakes a hand down to your ass. At first, you thought he was going to just hold onto to you there. But then you feel the presence of his finger against your rear hole again. He applies pressure, making that burning feeling return. Your eyes widen as you feel him keep pressing, causing his finger to fully slide inside. Crying out, as you have never had anything pressed into your rear. Your head falls into the crook of Ivar’s neck, crying out your pleasure on his neck.  
Ivar wraps his other arm around your waist, holding you against him. He starts to hammer his hips upward, if it were not for his arm around you, you might have bounced off. The simulation from his cock rubbing against your walls and him fingering your asshole, makes you shake. You can feel the warm sensation as the knot in your stomach come to its breaking point. You cry out Ivar’s name, along with a few gods as you come to your orgasm. Your entire body is shaking, matching the vibrations you feel flowing through you.   
Ivar moans as he feels your walls pulse against his cock, as well as the juices sliding down him. After a few more thrusts, Ivar lets out a loud growl as he slams himself in you. You whimper as the warm spurts fill your cunt, and you feel Ivar’s cock throb. Ivar gives a few moe thrusts to draw out his orgasm, feeling in complete bliss. He gently nudges your side, telling you to get off. You whine as the feeling of his cock pull out, along with the cum dripping.   
Going to stand and get dressed to leave, thinking Ivar wants you gone. As you get off the bed, Ivar says your name. You look back at the bed, confused to what he needs.  
“Where do you think you are going?” He sounds almost hurt, but at what?  
“To my room. Or do you need something else, My Prince?”  
“I would like for you to stay in my bed with me tonight, keeping me warm.”  
You blush slightly, before nodding your head and get back on the bed. Once you are settled, Ivar wraps an arm around you. You two lay there, as close as possible.   
Ivar was about gone into dreamland when he whispers to you.”Sleep.”  
You let out a breath and closed your eyes, feeling almost happy. Ivar would say the same, except he feels very happy; he love more than just your curvy body.


End file.
